Zither Pavilion
|chinese_title = 琴阁 |aliases = Ghost Pavilion (鬼楼) |status = Exists |era = !6-#71 |type = !Building |type2 = !Emperor's Possession |creator = !Dark Crow#71 |current_owner = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect#70 |former_owner = ! #71 |first_appearance = 70-Mentioned*71-Full appearance |history = Origin The Zither Pavilion was created by Dark Crow at the start of the Emperors Era. He built it on the top of the unnamed peak. Inside this pavilion, Dark Crow used to teach the Zither Dao to young Min Ren. Min Ren always loved the Zither Pavilion and had come here countless times to play the zither, even after he became an Immortal Emperor. Eventually, the building absorbed part of Min Ren's power and became an Emperor's Possession. Min Ren left his Ancient Zither in the Pavilion with Su Yu He's sentiment attached to it. Later on, the Ancient Zither sank into the ground by itself, and Su Yu He's sentiment fell into a deep slumber for millions of years. Difficult Dao Era A few ten thousand years ago, Su Yu He's sentiment awakened. She wanted to stay alone, so she used illusions to frighten all the disciples in the Zither Pavilion and forced them to leave the Pavilion and the peak. Because of her the Pavilion was renamed into the Ghost Pavilion. First Elder Some time after Gu Tieshou became the First Elder, he entered the Ghost Pavilion in an attempt to suppress the ghost. However, he couldn't do anything to it and the next day, wornout, he left the Pavilion in defeat. Since then, no one dared to venture into the Ghost Pavilion. Current Era The Ghost Pavilion became known as the scariest place in the Sect; a coward would be scared shitless entering this place. No one even dared to venture near the peak on which the Ghost Pavilion was built, not to mention to enter the Pavilion itself. Da Dan Around 5 years ago, Da Dan, who was considered the most courageous person in the Sect, didn't believe in the Pavilion's ghost. He made a bet with other disciples to go into the Ghost Pavilion, but next day, before the sun even raised, he escaped from the Ghost Pavilion in terror and even pissed his pants. Li Qiye's punishment As a punisment for killing Leng Shizhi, Protector Hu and others, the Elders decided to send Li Qiye to the Ghost Pavilion for half a year with Protector Mo as overseer. Nan Huairen was greatly alarmed when he heard about it, because of its notoriety, but Li Qiye wasn't worried at all. Li Qiye went to the Ghost Pavilion, accompanied by Nan Huairen, Protector Mo and Li Shuangyan. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen cleaned the Ghost Pavilion and the peak, while Li Shuangyan observed and analyzed the Ghost Pavilion. She discovered that entire Pavilion was covered in faint paterns, she felt that they were very special, but couldn't see through the mysterious truths inside of them. She asked Li Qiye about them and he revealed that they were zither melodies. At night, the ghost appeared and used illusions to frighten Li Qiye, but he ignored them. Li Qiye used zither melodies to dispel illusions and to summon the Ancient Zither from under the ground. Li Qiye played the Flowing Water Mortal Home melody on Ancient Zither and the ghost transformed into its original form, Su Yu He. She recognized him as Dark Crow, because only he and Min Ren knew this melody. Li Qiye was saddened that she still hadn't dissipated and promised that he would dig out her remains and bury her under the Peach Tree, to fulfill her last wish. Five days later, when the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was attacked by the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army, Cao Xiong came to the Zither Pavilion with a copy of Daylight Sky Merit Law's manual. He urged Li Qiye to study it in the hope that he could obtain Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law, ostensibly to help the Sect in the battle. Li Qiye, however, easily deduced his real intentions and refused to cooperate. At this moment, Protector Mo, who had watched over Cao Xiong in recent days, brought other elders into the Zither Pavilion. All of them witnessed Cao Xiong's betrayal and demanded him to surrender. Cao Xiong then captured Li Qiye and threatened to kill him if other didn't make way. Before anyone could react, Dong Shenglong also came into the Zither Pavilion. Li Qiye played on the Ancient Zither to activate Zither Pavilion's power and used it to kill Cao Xiong, destroy Dong Shenglong's cultivation, kill the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army and cripple its general - War Noble Lie. Three days later, during the execution of Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie, Violet Mountain Noble tried to use Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree to save them, but Li Qiye played on the Ancient Zither to activate the Zither Pavilion and with its power he destroyed the Amnesty Decree. |description = The Zither Pavilion was a small building, meticulously integrated with the peak as if it a part of nature. The Pavilion was beautifully crafted and decorated with many interesting detailed charms. Its floor is made out of 10,000 year old Jade Pine. Alas, since the Pavilion was abandoned for a long time it had began to rot. It is now covered in dust and spider webs, as well as wild grass and weeds. Even the wild squirrels and birds considered this place their home. |properties = The Zither Pavilion is an Emperor's Possession. It is covered in faint paterns that contains 's power and a matchless Dao of Zither. If one used these zither patterns to embark on the Dao, they could definitely achieve an incredible grand Dao cultivation. 's power can be activated by playing on zither, preferably on Min Ren's zither. }}